


Home Alone at the Wheeler House

by The_Baddest_Demogorgon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Very zesty smut, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baddest_Demogorgon/pseuds/The_Baddest_Demogorgon
Summary: Sorry not sorry
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Eleven, Will Byers/Sasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Home Alone at the Wheeler House

It was around nine on a Friday night. Karen and Ted Wheeler were having dinner at a friend's house, and both Joyce and Johnathan Byers were working late shifts. Which meant Will Byers was home alone. 

Joyce had gone through all the rules of being home alone with him: don't use the stove, don't use the oven, don't help Dustin conduct his chemistry experiments that could lead to potential explosions in the house. That though, was completely unnecessary. Will didn't plan to do any of the following. He knew that soon, if not already, Sasha the demogorgon would be waiting for him in Mike's basement.

Will smirked to himself as he finished getting ready for bed, although sleep was the last thing on his mind. He pictured Sasha as he entered the basement, his arm curling around Sasha's slender, semi-hourglass waist as he pulled her in, her thighs spread as she hugged his waist with her legs, her face petals half opened with horny bliss as she leaned in to whisper seductively to him. 

Will realized that he had gotten an erection. He looked down and could see his long, hard shaft bulging through the crotch of his pajama pants. Screw it, he thought. Will pulled his shirt off, then slid his pants and boxers off, letting his aroused eight inch dick to jut outwards, exposed to the world. He then padded down the hallway and opened the door to the basement, treading downstairs.

Sasha was already there, lying on the couch in wait. When she saw Will, she stood up in anticipation. Will smirked, throwing his clothes on the floor near the blanket fort that Eleven had once stayed in, but now he and Sasha slept together in it. 

"Hello, baby," Sasha purred as she walked towards Will, putting an extra sexy sway in her stride. Will's dick seemed to stretch out in her direction. "I see you came prepared."

"Oh, yes. I've been looking forward to this all day," Will replied, arching his eyebrows.

Sasha blushed, the color of her face petals taking on a flush of bright red. She came nearly chest to chest with Will, then embraced him kinkily. He hugged her back, one hand sneaking away to play with Sasha's now aroused breasts. Then, something moist and warm began to rub against his cock. Will blushed and moaned softly, knowing that it was Sasha grinding on him.

"Well, isn't someone horny tonight? Such a naughty little demogorgon," he chided Sasha. 

Sasha smirked. "Just how you like me, daddy."

She pushed the head of his cock into her pussy, and Will moaned again. He smiled, giving a small thrust of his hips. Will could feel precum dripping from the tip of his member, down Sasha's thighs and onto the floor, but he didn't care. He then pressed his lips against Sasha's, and they began to deeply kiss.

"You are so sexy," Will told her, once they had finally broken the kiss.

Sasha kissed him on the forehead and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. "And you are adorable whenever you get naughty." 

Will's hand trailed down her chest, across the erotically smooth, flat skin of her tummy, then down one of her thighs, his palm slowly running down the moist skin. Sasha smirked at Will, in that quirky way that demogorgons can convey facial expressions without even having faces, and then lead him into the blanket fort, lifting away the blanket that covered the entrance. Will clambered in ahead of her, rolling over on his back and spreading his legs, his member pointing skyward. Sasha eyed Will's length hornily, and he could almost feel the waves of arousal coming off her, and she emitted an intoxicatingly sweet scent that urged Will to be as close to her as possible, to hold her close, to fuck her until he couldn't cum anymore. He smiled in anticipation, meeting her gaze.

"Suck it," Will told her, flexing his hips toward Sasha.

"If you insist, daddy," she replied.

With that, she spread his legs further, and Will felt her warm face petals close around his cock.

He moaned loudly, his head tipping backwards as pleasure sizzled up his spine, his fingers digging into the blankets beneath them. 

"Y-yes, more baby," Will managed between moans. He crossed his legs behind Sasha's head, using them to pull her closer and to push his member further down her throat.

Sasha moaned around his thick rod. Will could see her hand had slipped down to her groin, and she was playing with herself as she deep-throated him further. Will squirmed and moaned, keeping his hands on the back of Sasha's head as he pushed his length deeper and deeper into her maw. Sasha's many teeth that filled her maw pricked his cock, but Will didn't care.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back and moaned. "Ohhh, Sasha yes... just keep doing that... suck my penis deeper." 

Sasha smirked and purred, causing a pleasurable vibration to run up his dick, and Will cried out softly in pleasure. 

After a minute, he began to feel pressure building up in his member, and it began to swell up inside Sasha's warm throat. Sasha seemed to notice this, and she sucked even harder, causing Will to cry out in pleasure. 

"Ooh, baby I'm gonna-"

Suddenly Will came, releasing a load of cum down Sasha's throat. Sasha climaxed right after he did, moaning drawn-out and loudly around his dick.

Mike opened the front door, letting Eleven walk in and then letting himself in. 

"I've been looking forward to this all week," Eleven said, giving Mike the look.

"Me too," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

El turned and kissed Mike on the lips, pulling him into a passive make out. Mike reached down, wrapping his arms around El's waist and pulling her closer. He smiled slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally, he broke the kiss. 

"Let's take this to the basement, shall we?" he whispered in her ear, kinkily, feeling his member beginning to harden.

"Oh yes. Do you have a condom?" she replied.

"Of course."

Mike wrapped his arm around Eleven's waist and lead her to the basement, not noticing the faint moans of pleasure that resounated from the bottom of the stairs. 

They walked in just as Will and Sasha climaxed, letting Mike and El see perfectly Sasha's sexy thighs spread as she masterbated herself, and Will's exposed legs wrapping around her head and shoving his cock down her throat. 

The two froze in the middle of the staircase. Mike blushed and looked away, his member completely erected by the erotic scene. Eleven gasped and froze like a deer in headlights. Will and Sasha froze, realizing they had company. 

"What the hell?" Sasha said, turning to face them.

"We were just about to do what you're doing," El said quickly. "We didn't know you were down here." 

"And why didn't you just use Mike's bedroom in the first place?" Will added. 

"It's going to raise suspicion if I'm always washing my sheets," Mike pointed out. 

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. It was strange, and he didn't know if the others would accept it, but he wanted to see.

"Maybe we could join in?" Mike said, hesitantly.

"What?" El's eyes widened, "we've never done that before."

Will and Sasha paused, considering it themselves. 

"What do you think, babe?" Will asked Sasha.

Sasha shrugged. "I guess we could do it. None of the parents are home, and we're all friends."

"I say yes to it," Will agreed. 

"Ok then, I'll do it," Eleven added.

"Good," Mike smirked, taking off his shirt.

El raised her eyebrows, tracing her fingers across Mike's abs. "Hot damn," she said, her hand reaching the waistband of his jeans.

She unbuttoned them, and then slowly pulled them down along with his boxers, displaying his dick for everyone to see.

El blushed at the sight, and Mike knew she was very wet. She quickly stripped out of her own clothes, then she pulled Mike in towards herself and kissed him, holding it for a long time. Mike gently pushed his cock against her entrance as he kissed his lover back passionately. 

"You ready?" he asked.

Eleven smirked. "Of course. I hope you are."

With that, Mike picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other under her back. He carried her to the blanket fort where Sasha had positioned herself on top of Will.

"Wait," Sasha said as they approached. "The blanket fort isn't big enough for all of us." So she and Will backed out into the living area. Mike set El down on top of Sasha's back, then crouched over her. Eleven gave him a devilish smile, and with that, they began. 

Mike heard Will and Sasha moan softly, and he guessed that Will had entered her. Mike lowered himself, probing at Sasha's already occupied entrance before sliding his member into her cunt after Will. Mike heard Sasha hiss in surprise or pain and Will moaned, but he barely noticed. White dots fizzed in front of his eyes, and Mike tipped back his head and moaned loudly. Damn, Sasha was tight, and would be even if she didn't already have Will's length inside of her. If she wasn't so wet then there would be no way Mike could get himself inside of her. 

Mike began to thrust into Sasha at the same time that she began to thrust Will into her, shoving his cock even further into her tight pussy.

"More, daddy!" Sasha hissed. Mike secretly hoped she was taking to him.

Mike turned his attention back to El, who was splayed out on Sasha's back. He felt a smirk creep across his face, then he placed his hands on her thighs and spread them.

Eleven lifted her hips to him. "Yes, daddy eat me out!" she moaned. 

Mike gave her a devilish grin, then buried his face between her legs. El inhaled sharply in pleasure as Mike's tongue entered her, pushing deep into her wet, needy cunt. El placed her legs gently on Mike's back, crossing them loosely behind his head. Mike pressed harder into her with his tongue, then gripped Sasha's hips tightly and thrusted harder into her, provoking a small screech of pleasure from her. 

Eleven tipped back her head and moaned loudly, bucking her hips slightly.

"Yes baby, eat me!" she moaned blissfully.

Mike continued to eat her out, his tongue contracting and probing deeply. He moaned in bliss from the feeling of Sasha's tight vagina around his rod, causing a pleasurable vibration in El's cunt, and she shivered in ecstasy, tightening her legs around Mike's head. 

Mike thrusted harder and harder into Sasha, causing her to screech in bliss, pain or both at times, as she lifted her hips to him. 

Mike began to feel pressure building up in his cock, felt it swelling and getting harder, the same was happening to Will, which must have been painful for Sasha. 

"Fuck yes daddy, fill me with your thick tongue!" Eleven moaned in the ecstasy of being close to climaxing, shoving Mike deeper into her cunt. 

Mike gave a long, loud moan, then gave a final thrust and came deep into Sasha. A moment later Will and Sasha came too, causing blood and semen to spill out of Sasha's ravaged cunt. Last, El climaxed, then flopped limply on Sasha's back. Sasha collapsed on top of Will, which dislodged El and Mike from her back.

Eleven hugged Mike deliriously. "That was amazing, baby," she whispered.

Mike smiled. "So were you."

He kissed her on the lips, and then began to kiss his way down her neck, causing Eleven to giggle and moan when his lips touched a certain spot on her neck. El moaned again as his lips traced across her chest, and Mike placed his hands on both of her breasts and gently rubbed and squeezed them.

"I'm ready," El whispered.

Eleven smirked as Mike got on top of her, straddling her waist, his now protected dick pushing into her stomach. Sasha leaned against Mike's back, Will looming over her with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. 

"You ready?" Mike asked El.

"Oh yes," she purred in response, rubbing her pussy against her lover's cock. 

With that, they proceeded. Sasha inched farther up Mike's back and Will spread her legs, presumably anticipating to eat her out, as Mike began to thrust into El, sending electric charges of pleasure through her body, causing her to moan softly, digging her fingers into the blankets that were strewn across the floor that they happened to be on top of. 

"H-harder!" she hissed between moans.

"Harder, what?" Mike replied bossily.

El sighed in mild annoyance. "Harder daddy! Pound me with your thick cock!"

At the same time, she felt Will's member pressing against her entrance, then carefully slide into her and began to slowly thrust. Eleven bit back a hiss of pain. No wonder Sasha had been bleeding after she had been between Mike and Will. From what she knew, Sasha was even tighter that her, and to have both of them fucking her at the same time must have hurt like a bitch. 

But as they continued to fuck her, El discovered that not only did it hurt, but it brought on even more pleasure than it did when she was having sex with just one person. 

El moaned and writhed blissfully, lifting up her hips to receive even more of their lengths. 

"Ooh yes daddy, fuck me harder!" El moaned in Mike's ear.

Mike smirked and pounded harder, causing a brief stab of pain, but that was swamped by the waves of pleasure of both her friend and her boyfriend pounding into her.

"Ooh yes, baby you so tight!" he moaned.

Both her and Mike moaned loudly, in a passion that only two lovers could understand. She could hear Sasha moaning blissfully and making her fair contribution of sexual potty-mouth as Will agressively ate her out, but it was inferior melted into the background compared to the powerful waves of pleasure that washed over El. Her common sense told her that it probably wasn't good at all for her to get fucked by two dicks at once but DAMN it felt so good! She could see why Sasha had gone into a horny passion when it was her turn to get double-fucked(as El had dubbed it). 

She moaned deeply in a blissful oblivion, hugging Mike's hips with her thighs, and he pounded a bit harder. El put her arm around Mike's neck and kissed him passionately. 

"I love you, baby," she finally whispered.

Mike smiled, "I love you more, Eleven."

"That's highly impossible."

The sensations of pleasure were getting stronger and stronger with each thrust of Mike and Will, and Eleven knew she was near climaxing again. She moaned even louder, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

"Mmm yeah! Please daddy, fuck me with all you've got!" she begged blissfully.

Mike gave a loud moan of pure bliss as he fucked her as hard as he could, his rod punching against the back of El's cunt, causing her a great deal of pain, but she loved it. 

With a final thrust, both her and Mike came in unison. El cried out in bliss, her cunt clamping down around both Mike and Will's members. A moment later, she felt the condom Will was wearing swell up as he released his seed. Last, Sasha gave a low screech of ecstasy as she too rode out her second orgasm. 

The four friends, now temporary lovers, collapsed in a sweaty, erotic pile on top of one another. The arousingly sweet scent that seemed to pour from Sasha as she lay spread-eagle on her back, washed over everyone else, masking the scent of sweat. El looked Mike in the eyes and kissed him.

"Let's fuck," she said, seductively. "Again."

Sasha leaned against El's back. El was crouching over Mike, preparing to give him a blowjob. Will was straddling Sasha's hips, his cock pressed against her entrance. 

She watched as Will slowly pulled the used condom off his penis, then tied it shut and threw it in the trash can. 

He smirked. "We really don't need those."

"Right," Sasha replied, pulling in close and kissing him.

They began to make out deeply, Sasha's claws were buried in Will's hair, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, holding her close. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Eleven and Mike had already proceeded with their blowjob, and Will scooped Sasha up and gently laid her down against El's back. He then kissed her on one of her side face petals. Sasha felt a flare of affection for her lover, and pulled Will close to her.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Sasha," he replied, stroking her on the side of her face, making her blush.

"You're so cute when you blush," Will said, hugging Sasha, who hugged him even tighter.

Sasha felt her torn, ravaged pussy get even wetter from such close contact with her lover. She began to grind on Will, causing him to moan very softly. 

"Please," Sasha begged, "fuck me, daddy."

Will smirked and jokingly shook his finger at her. "Such a naughty, naughty demogorgon. She deserves a big punishment."

"And what might this punishment be?" Sasha replied, giggling slightly. 

"A very big punishment especially for naughty demogorgons," Will assured her. "None other than this:"

With that, Will began to thrust very hard into Sasha's small cunt, so deep and hard she swore she could feel him striking her cervix with each thrust. She inhaled sharply at the sudden, overpowering surge of raw, sexual pleasure, then let out a screech of bliss. 

"Y-yes!" she gasped. "More! Punish me more, daddy!"

"If you insist," Will replied, he himself moaning loudly.

He pounded even harder, provoking another small screech from Sasha. She tipped back her head and lifted her chest toward Will as he began to kiss down her neck, his tongue tracing against her sweet scented skin. She moaned softly as his tongue traced against the vulnerable side of her throat, as he moved down, past her collarbone and to her breasts. His hand moved to gently play with her right breast, while he kissed his way toward her left. Sasha moaned even louder as his tongue traced across the sensitive skin, and then he pressed his lips down over the tip. She could feel his tongue moving back and forth in a rhythmic motion across her skin, and she moaned again, wrapping her arms around Will's head and shoving her boobs into his face. 

"Mmmh yeah, baby," Sasha purred as Will began to pound even harder, causing faint sensations of pain, but that was overwhelmed by the extreme pleasure that was pulsing through her dirty, sexy body. 

She felt Will's hand move from her breast and move across her abdomen, softly stroking and rubbing. Sasha tilted her head back and kissed Will again. They continued to kiss deeply as Will thrusted harder and harder. Sasha purred in extreme bliss and love, pressing her body as close as possible to Will's. 

"I love you so much, daddy," she purred.

Will smiled lovingly. "I love you even more," he replied, pulling Sasha into a hug and kissing Sasha to cut her off as she was about to protest that she loved him more. 

"Talk dirty to me," he whispered seductively into Sasha's eardrum. 

She obeyed without further notice. "Ohhhh daddy," she moaned. "Pound me with your huge penis and fill me with your sperm! Fuck me until you collapse... I'm your slut, daddy. Do whatever you want with me! Also, I love you more."

Will smiled again. "You little-" 

They both broke off as the sexual sensations intensified greatly, and they climaxed a few moments later. Will and Sasha cried out in bliss as cum poured out of his cock into Sasha, who was already distended with semen, then flopping down on top of her, breathing hard. A few seconds later, Mike came, and there was a muffled moan from El, who had his cock deep down her throat.

"That was awesome," Will finally said, kissing Sasha gently. 

She hugged him lovingly. "You were amazing."

Mike and El, having finished, got up and were hugging and making out themselves. Sasha sat up, holding Will in her lap.

"I'm going to take a shower, for obvious reasons," she informed her friends and lover. "Anyone want to join me?"


End file.
